


Dude, if you can read minds, cough right now

by Lunchbox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, also listen mind reader!cas is like.....a loose term, dean has a wild imagination, dean in the doctors office, fake doctor cas, human!Cas, if you wanna see it that way then go ahead, is calling cas a human still considered an au?, mind reader!cas, we can even say....its up to your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunchbox/pseuds/Lunchbox
Summary: dean is bored, he starts to think up of some wild shit with the cute blue eyedangelsitting next to him (tee hee, you see what i did there? lol i hate myself)you can find the original piece over on myTumblr, ya know, in case you wanna show some extra love





	Dude, if you can read minds, cough right now

**Author's Note:**

> listen i wrote this 3 years ago when i adored this ship with all my heart and importing my work brings a big smile to my face

Dean is bored off his mind. It is the doctor’s office, what did he expect; well he expected to be called in first since he’d made an appointment a week ago. Every minute that he passes in the soft chair, in the pistachio green waiting room, he slides a little closer to the ground. He groans internally every time the nurse (Meg) calls someone different.

_Jody Mills, Ellen Harvelle, Pamela Barnes(though he wouldn’t mind if he followed her in to her appointment, because_ damn. _)_

The door to the waiting room pushes open, in comes a tall man. Sex crazed hair, blue eyes, thin lips, and a fashion statement that Dean wouldn’t mind helping him with. (Who wears trenchcoats in the middle of summer?Weirdo over there. The same weirdo that is incredibly gorgeous now that he looks at him right. The same weirdo that he wouldn’t mind to blow him. The same weirdo that, out of all the empty seats in the waiting room, decides to sit next to Dean.  _Shit._

Dean clears his throat. If he’s going to be waiting for ever, he might as well have some fun.Or as much as he can before being figured out.

His mind starts to wander.

_They’re in the examing room, weirdo is there with him. But he’s the doctor._ Come on Dean, you gotta be a bit more smooth in your fantasies and stop calling him weirdo.  _Doctor Blue Eyes, stands above him, nothing but his lab coat and bottom scrubs on. ‘Undress’ he says to him and Dean does. He’s down to just his boxers and he smirks at his erection. 'On the table please’ he follows, and does. 'Hm, Mr Winchester, it seems to me that you need a bit of release’ and the man is down on his knees, pulling down the waistband of his boxers and taking Dean’s dick in his mouth._

Shit. he went too far. He can feel his erection growing and straining his jeans. He clears his throat. When it hits him.  _Shit, what if this guy is a mind reader. What if he’s like Professor X._

He turns his head a bit, and so does Blue Eyes, and the guy gives him a genuine smile.

_Dude, if you’re a mind reader cough_

And he does. Dean is out of his seat and running out of the doctor’s office in a heartbeat.

“Dean Winchester?” the nurse calls. And she calls again. Blue Eyes figures  _Dean_  must be the guy that just stepped out.

“He stepped out for a bit, I’ll go call him” he says, as he’s heading out the door too.

Dean is at the corner ready to cross the street when Blue Eyes calls him. _Shit._

“Dean?” he asks, “Uh, hi, My name is Castiel, the nurse just called for you.”

“Dude, I am so sorry.” Dean blurts out, and  _Castiel_  (huh. nice name) is staring at him with a confused look.

“Dean, its okay, its just three steps, I didn’t mind following you out here to let you know."  _Huh. maybe he’s not a mind reader._

They go back inside, Dean getting his check up done, and he waits for Castiel. After Castiel is out, he asks him out for some coffee.

"Gotta make it up to you buddy” he says and Castiel smiles.

At the coffee shop Dean tests his theory out.

_Dude, if you can read minds, cough right now_

And he does. And he coughs again. And again. 

Huh.

“I’m sorry, I’m recovering from a bad cold. And still have coughing fits every once in a while.”

Dean lets out a breath of relief. He’s safe.

And then Castiel winks at him.  _Shit._


End file.
